Chilly Gets Chilly/Transcript
Theme song :Doc: Yawn Gasp No way! Snow! Lambie, Stuffy, Chilly, it's snowing! It's snowing! Guys, didn't you hear me? Oh. Oops. I guess you didn't. :goes off :yawns :Lambie: Good morning, Doc! :Stuffy: I'm up. I am up. :Lambie: What is it, Doc? :Doc: Take a look! :Stuffy and Lambie: Oh! :Chilly: Let me see. Ah, Doc, somebody erased the grass! :Doc: No, Chilly. It snowed last night. Haven't you ever seen real snow before? :Chilly: Of course I've seen snow. I'm a snowman. You know, just not for a while, and maybe not up close. I've always wanted to play in it and meet another snowman. :Stuffy: Well, what are we waiting for? :Doc: Nothing! Let's go play in the snow. :Stuffy: Awesome! :Lambie: Brilliant! :Chilly: Yay. :Lambie: Chilly, you OK? :Chilly: I'm worried the other snowmen won't like me. :Lambie: Oh, are you kidding? They're gonna love you just like we do. :Chilly: Oh, thanks, Lambie, I needed that. :Doc: Are you guys coming? :Chilly: Oh, yeah! Snow, here I come! :Mr. McStuffins: Hey, Doc, want to go out-- :Doc: Can't talk now. I'm going outside to play in the snow. :Mr. McStuffins: Hold on, Doc. I know you're excited to go outside, but you got to bundle up. It's cold out there. :Doc: Oh, yeah. Thanks, Dad. :Doc: This is gonna be fun. :Stuffy: Wow! :Lambie: Baa-eautiful! :Chilly: This is amazing. It's like I'm one with the snow! Aah! Snow is cold! :Doc: You OK, Chilly? :Chilly: Oh, sure. Just the way I like it, but you know, I think I'll just stick to staying on top of the snow. :Stuffy: Not me! Falling into snow is fun! Ah! Uh! It's a snow dragon angel. One of a kind. :Lambie: Ooh! Ha ha ha! Hee hee! I made a snow princess! :Doc: Ha ha ha ha! Ha ha ha ha! :Stuffy: Come on, Chilly, you try it! :Chilly: Oh, well, OK. Uh! Ooh. Ha ha. Ah...huh? I can't get up! :Doc: It's a snow... :Chilly: Man! It's a snowman. Just like me. :Stuffy: It looks great! You sure know snow, Chilly. :Chilly: Yep, I sure do, don't I? Hey, where are all the snowmen and ladies? :Doc: You know, Chilly, the best way to meet a snowman is to make one. :Chilly: We can do that? :Doc: Yeah. That's where snowmen come from. Kids... :Stuffy: And toys. :Doc: And toys build them. :Chilly: I always wondered where I came from, and now I know. What are we waiting for? I have a friend to make, a snowfriend! So who's gonna show me how? :Lambie: First you make a big snowball. :Stuffy: Excuse me, Lambie, but I happen to be an expert snowman maker. So maybe I should show him. Chilly, it's simple. First you get a little ball of snow, then you roll it into a big ball, and hey! Wait! Wait! No, no, no! Aah! Um, ta-da! :Doc: Stuffy, you're so funny. :Lambie: Oh, Stuffy. :Doc: Why don't I show you? :Chilly ::♪ Oh, no, I can't feel my toes ♪ :Doc ::♪ You don't have toes, Chilly ♪ :Chilly ::♪ Well, what do you know? ♪ ::♪ This is cool, crazy stuff ♪ ::♪ And I'll never get enough ♪ :Stuffy, Lambie and Chilly ::♪ Let's all go ch-ch-chillin' in the snow ♪ ::♪ And we won’t get cold, this is how we roll ♪ ::♪ Ch-ch-chillin' in the snow ♪ :Chilly ::♪ Got my top hat on top ♪ ::♪ No, I don't wanna stop ♪ :Lambie and Chilly ::♪ Noooooo ♪ :Stuffy, Lambie and Chilly ::♪ Let's all go ch-ch-chillin' in the snow ♪ ::♪ Ch-ch-chillin' in the snow ♪ :Chilly ::♪ Chillin'! ♪ :Doc: Are you ready to meet your new snow friend? :Chilly: Do I look OK? Like a real snowman? :Doc: Chilly, you look great. :Chilly: I'm gonna say...Gulp Hi. :Doc: I'm gonna get our snowman a hat and a scarf. :Chilly: Great idea, Doc. That way all us snowmen will be dressed the same. :Doc: Be right back. :Lambie: My paws are so cold. :Stuffy: Here. I'll blow on them to get them warm. Blows :Lambie: Ah! That's even colder. :Stuffy: Well I can't help it. I am freezing! :Chilly: Oh, doesn't that look good? I tell ya, he is a chip off the old snowball. :Doc: Aw, that's a nice cuddle, Lambie. :Lambie: I'm not cuddling. I'm trying t-to s-stay warm. :Stuffy: Doc, I don't think dragons were made for snow either. :Doc: Sorry, guys. I guess I should have bundled you up when we went outside. Come on, Chilly. We're going in to get warm. :Chilly: But I don't need to get warm. I am made for snow. I'm gonna hang here with my friend. He loves my jokes. :Doc: Are you sure? :Chilly: Yep, I'm good here. A snowman where he is supposed to be--in the snow! Ha ha ha! :Doc: OK. We'll be back. :Chilly: So what do snowmen eat for lunch, huh? Iceburgers! Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Oh, uh, I guess you've heard that one. :Doc: Hi, Chilly. :Doc and Lambie: We're back. :Stuffy: Oh, I am toasty McRoasty! Even my tail is warm. :Lambie: Chilly? :Chilly: V-V-V-Very s-stiff. :Doc: Chilly, are you OK? :Chilly: D-D-D-Doc, I can't f-f-f-feel my f-f-f-feet. W-What's wrong with m-m-me? :Doc: Chilly, you don't have feet, remember? :Chilly: C-C-C-Can't f-f-f-feel n-n-n-nose. :Doc: Huh. You do have a nose. Chilly, is there any chance you're cold? :Chilly: Of course n-n-n-not. I'm a snowman, aren't I? C-C-C-Can't m-m-m-move. :Doc: Actually, you're moving a lot. In fact, you're shaking. :Chilly: I am? W-W-W-What is it, Doc? W-W-W-What do I have? :Doc: I think you're cold. :Chilly: B-B-But snowmen don't g-g-get cold. :Doc: Real snowmen might not, but stuffed snowmen do, and, Chilly, you're stuffed. Come on. We need to get you to the clinic to make sure there's nothing else wrong with you. :Chilly: I'm sorry you had to s-see me this w-w-way. :Doc: The doc is in. :Hallie: Oh! :Chilly: S-S-So c-c-c-cold. :Hallie: Chilly, what the sweet potato fries is going on with you? :Doc: He was out there all morning with no warm clothes. :Hallie: Chilly, don't you know it's colder than an ice cream in Alaska out there? :beating :Chilly: OK, it's s-stuck on me. That c-c-c-can't be good. :Doc: You're really frozen. :Chilly: It's o-over. :Doc: Chilly, I haven't lost a patient yet, and I'm not gonna start now. Especially on one of my best friends. :Chilly: Wait, are you talking about me? :Doc: Of course I am. :Hallie: Here's your knee hammer to check his reflexes, Doc. :Doc: Thanks. Wait. Chilly doesn't have any knees. :Chilly: What? I have no knees? :Doc: Chilly! :Stuffy, Lambie and Hallie: You never had knees! :Chilly: Oh. Ha ha. Right. Good. Well, what's next, Doc? :Doc: I'm gonna check your temperature. Your temperature is really low. I have a diagnosis. :Stuffy: What is it, Doc? :Doc: Chilly has Brrritis. :Hallie: Well, this looks like a big book of boo-boos bonanza to me. :Chilly: Oh, Doc, I guess I should just hang up my carrot nose 'cause I can't call myself a real snowman. :Doc: You're right, Chilly, you're not a real snowman, but you're a great toy, and you're the best stuffed snowman I know. :Stuffy: Sniffs Yeah, what she said, you big galoot. Sniffling :Chilly: Aw, thanks, guys. That means a lot. So, um, can we get my stuffing warmed up a little bit more? :Doc: Oh, yeah, Chilly. :Lambie: Let's do it! :Lambie: Here. This will warm you up. :Doc: That's a great idea. Let's all give Chilly a cuddle. :Chilly: Aw. It feels good to get a hug, the best medicine. :Mr. McStuffins: Hey, Doc! :Doc: Now would be a good time to go stuffed. :Mr. McStuffins: What's going on out here? :Doc: Chuckles Oh, nothing. :Mr. McStuffins: Somebody looks like they could use some hot chocolate. :Doc: Thanks, Dad. :Chilly: Oh, this is warm enough to make my snow melt. :Stuffy: You don't have any snow to melt, remember? :Chilly: Ha ha ha! Oh, yeah. Right. And that's OK by me. :Doc: How are you feeling, Chilly? :Chilly: I'm great now, Doc. I am toasty roasty. In fact, I'm so warm, I'm ready to go back out. :Doc: Wait! :Chilly: Come on, Doc! I may not be a real snowman, but I still love playing in the snow. :Doc: I understand, but you need to put on warm clothes first. Everyone has to dress right for cold weather. :Chilly: Ha ha ha. Well, maybe I could use just these mittens. And that coat. And that hat over there. :Chilly: Now I can stand out here all day just like this guy. :Chilly ::♪ I feel better, so much better ♪ ::♪ Thank you, Doc, for taking all the ouches away ♪ ::♪ Didn't feel so good ♪ ::♪ Till you fixed me like I knew that you would ♪ ::♪ And I feel better, so much better now ♪ :Chilly: I bet you wish you were a stuffed snowman like me. Here I come! :Doc: I got you! Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 transcripts